


Malcolm's been bad ...

by orphan_account



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck did you just call me?" she breathed, terribly, horrifyingly softly. "Oh, Malcolm, you're going to regret that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm's been bad ...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at ttoi_kinkmeme in response to the prompt: "Helen/Malcolm: Spanking". Does what it says on the tin, hopefully. Thanks to all those of you whose TTOI-related works I've been enjoying on here, I hope this can be a little repayment. :)

Helen strode into Malcolm's office and slammed the door behind her. He looked up and grinned at her. "Aha! Ye're looking nice this morning Helen, what brings ye here? Ye're luvley when ye're angry, ye know. Have a satsuma." He held one out to her.

"I don't want a fucking satsuma!" she growled, taking it from him and flinging it at him, missing his face by a couple of inches as he dodged the oncoming missile neatly. "I want to know what the fuck you said to her this time."

"What are ye talking about?" he said innocently, opening his large grey eyes wide in mock puzzlement.

"Nicola's in tears in her office, and she won't tell me what you said to her. Do you have any idea, Malcolm, do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to keep talking her out of these crying fits when you've had a go at her? Day after bloody day you do it and I have to pick up the pieces. I'm sick of it!" she yelled.

Malcolm dropped his head and fixed his gaze on his desk, forlornly poking at a memo that lay in front of him with his index finger. He had taken her cue. It was on.

"You've been really getting on my tits lately, Malcolm. I've come to sort you out. I want to be able to go back over to DoSAC and tell Nicola you've agreed to knock it off and be more civil in future."

"Aw, darlin'," he mumbled, and jutted his lower lip out like a kid called into the headmistress's study. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to make you sorry all right, Malcolm. Get out from behind that desk."

He obeyed. "You know what to do," she hissed. "You know where I want you. Get over there."

Malcolm felt delicious butterflies in his stomach as he padded over to the sofa and stood beside it at one end, facing the arm. "D'ye want me to -"

"Of course, I bloody want you to, I'm going to fucking do this properly, Malcolm. Get your trousers down. You've been bad, and you know what I do to bad boys, don't you?"

"Ye're goin' te spank me, Helen. I'm goin' ta to get me bare bottom smacked like I deserve."

His hands trembled as he undid his belt, unbuttoned his waistband and unzipped his flies, and he sneaked a look at Helen as he let his trousers drop to his ankles. She was flushed and her eyes were shining. Christ, she was angry. He could swear he felt his buttocks begin to tingle a little at the sight. She moved over to him, rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, and grabbed the waistband of his pants in both hands. "You idiot," she growled into his ear, "I have to do everything don't I?" She yanked his pants roughly down around his thighs.

Malcolm tried to stifle a groan as he felt the cool air in the room on his penis, already embarrassingly swollen above his wrinkled balls. Helen grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards to expose him fully to her gaze. "Oh for fuck's sake, you just can't help yourself, can you?"

Malcolm bit his lip and hung his head, playing his part beautifully. She spoke the magic words. "Get ready. You know how I want you to stand. Get your arse ready." He duly bent forward and braced his hands on the arm of the sofa, bending his head low and letting his shirt tail ride up to expose his buttocks. The blood rushed to his head, flushing his face, and he began to breathe harder, eagerly anticipating what was coming.

"I think I should prepare you a little," Helen said, "I want to make sure you can take it." She brought her hand down on his bare backside, delivering a couple of light slaps. Malcolm frowned a little, disappointed at the lenient treatment, but she suddenly gave him a stinging smack right across his arse. He lurched a little and involuntarily clenched his buttocks, flinching away from the pain. His cheeks began to tingle deliciously.

Helen spanked him hard a couple more times, enjoying the sight of his skin turning pink and the sound of his stifled moans as he grabbed one of the sofa cushions and buried his face in it. "Oh, I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, Malcolm. You need some serious discipline and you're going to take it like a man."

"Please, Helen," he gasped, "Ye're hurtin' me arse, I can't go on -" He let his arms give way and flopped over the arm of the sofa, knowing full well that his hips were now raised to Helen's eyes in just the way that she loved. "Ye're such a bitch!" he let out, and then gasped and widened his eyes in mock fear.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" she breathed, terribly, horrifyingly softly. "Oh, Malcolm, you're going to regret that." And she gave him a flurry of smart smacks on both arse cheeks, as he wriggled and twisted his hips on the sofa arm, moaning into the cushions, kicking his legs as he tried to escape the blows so that his pants tightened around his thighs, threatening to rip at the seams. His cock rubbed deliciously against the leather as he struggled, until finally he could take it no more and struggled to his feet. He grabbed his erection with one trembling hand and began to work it quickly, panting hard. "Don't you dare make a mess, Malcolm," Helen growled. "Don't you dare spunk off all over that sofa, for God's sake control yourself."

"I'm sorry, Helen!" he gasped. With his free hand, Malcolm groped for the box of tissues on the side table close by, and ripped a handful of them free, getting them to his penis only just in time to catch his load as it shot from him in long, hot spurts. Helen watched him, trying to maintain her best severe glare, but secretly pleased at her handiwork. Malcolm really was a wonderfully naughty boy sometimes. She would have to make a visit to the ladies' between here and Nicola's office to let off some steam before delivering the news that Malcolm had been dealt with and had promised to lay off the abuse and threats.

Until the next time he decided to be naughty, of course.


End file.
